


home for the holidays

by alittlerayofphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this in two days it probably sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlerayofphil/pseuds/alittlerayofphil
Summary: listen i know it’s kinda late but i’m sick and i only decided to write this like two days ago





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know it’s kinda late but i’m sick and i only decided to write this like two days ago

Early in the morning was most likely the quietest time of day Dan and Phil had. Well, excluding those glorious two hours from one to three when their crazy, loud three year old got put down for a nap. As parents of a rambunctious three year old tornado, they had learned to take the quiet time they got with absolute pride. It wasn’t that they didn’t love Eli and her loud, always messy antics, because they did really love that she was as playful as she was.

But once you had a stubborn, yet amazingly creative and  _ blaringly loud _ child, you learned to take your quiet moments with care.

The Lester household had been rather quiet a few days before Christmas, but as a pair of brown eyes peeled open and glanced at the digital clock sat on his husband’s nightstand, all made sense.  _ 07:04 _ . Tan arms wrapped around the warm body underneath him, and a smooth cheek nuzzled against the expanse of pale skin and a small amount of dark chest hair. Dan breathed in the smell of his sleeping husband, before glancing down to Phil’s left hand that had been placed gently on the cotton of Dan’s boxer briefs. His silver wedding band glistened gently in the sliver of light that poured in through the window.

Dan smiled before twisting slightly so he could press a few small kisses to Phil’s chest. Phil’s breath hitched, and the hand that rested on Dan’s hip squeezed gently, pulling him in impossibly closer. Phil took a few deep breaths before his own eyes opened to the expanse of their room. Phil looked down at his curly haired best friend and smiled at him.

“G’morning,” he mumbled, his speech still not fully functioning at 7 in the morning. Phil lifted Dan’s face so he could press a few kisses to his chapped, pink lips. Dan wrapped his arms a bit tighter, and rolled slightly so he was actually on top of him. His legs fit comfortably between Phil’s now slightly spread thighs, Dan’s bare skin rubbing smoothly against Phil’s pajama pants. Phil lifted his hands to Dan’s sides, rubbing down his ribs gently, making sure to press down against the very slight ripple of the rib indent. 

“Morning, Lester,” Dan said between kisses, this time going back in with a little bit more force. Phil grinned into Dan’s lips, which caused Dan to smile too. Phil giggled a bit at the fact he brought such an early morning, cute-Dan smile, before he had to stop altogether from kissing Dan. “Stop smiling,” Dan pouted a bit, “I wanna proper snog you.”

“But you’re cute,” Phil whined, “and I wanna smile at yooou,” Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Dan grinned, “After I snog you, bitch!” He grabbed Phil’s face and pressed a few tentative kisses to his jawline.

Phil’s mouth stretched into a happy smile, “Anything for you, my love,” he grabbed Dan by the chin and lifted his face so their lips were flush together. Dan swiped his tongue across Phil’s bottom lip before pressing in. He let out a soft moan as their tongues came into contact, tasting each other happily. Phil sighed into the kiss and moved his hands down so he could grab at Dan’s ass. Dan moaned again as Phil squeezed at Dan’s butt out of habit.

“You really are an ass man,” Dan said as Phil moved his kisses to Dan’s jawline and neck, leaving wet spots. Phil stopped kissing and brought Dan’s nose and forehead to rest against his own.

“There’s only a few parts of you I like more than your ass,” Phil whispered, closing his eyes and rubbing his nose against Dan’s soft cheek. 

“Hmm,” Dan hummed as he took in Phil’s early morning essence.

“Well, you’re very fit, for one,” Phil whispered quietly, still kneaded at Dan’s ass, “and your face is bloody fantastic, for second,” Dan laughed, “but, most definitely my favorite part of you,” Dan braced himself as he felt Phil’s warm hands left his cheeks. “Are these.” He said and pinched the back of Dan’s thighs, making Dan squeal.

“Shhh,” Phil shushed him, “you’re gonna wake up Eli.” Phil pinched the back of his thigh again, making Dan squeal again, but just slightly quieter.

“You assume she’s not already up causing trouble we don’t know about,” Dan whispered.

“That’s a worrying thought,” Phil quietly said back.

“And not an unlikely one,” Dan reminded him. He turned to the clock again,  _ 07:29 _ . “What time does the flight leave?”

Phil turned his head and grabbed his glasses to shove in and look at the clock, “Oi, in ‘bout three and a half hours,” He pushed Dan off of him lightly. “Put on some clothes, we need to get ready, my mum’s picking us up from the airport ‘round 12:45.”

“We’re not even on the flight yet, babe,” Dan sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and scoured the room for clothes. “Where’s my grid jumper?”

“It’s packed in the suitcase,” Phil said, now sitting up himself. “Because I took initiative, and packed all three of us yesterday.”

Dan dramatically tipped his head back and sighed, “But what if I wanted to wear it on the plane?” Dan slipped his fingers to the band of his boxers before sliding them down his legs.

“I pulled out your teddy bear jumper, and your black trackies,” Phil looked over to Dan who was stood completely in the nude. “Nice ass.”

“Thanks,” Dan said opening up the top drawer of his and Phil’s shared dressed and tugging out a fresh pair of boxers to slip on. “Where would those clothes be?”

“On the chair,” Phil replied. He stood too now, also walking over to the chair that was placed in the corner of their room. 

“Thanks,” Dan said and quickly tugged on his clothes. “Love you,” he muttered and leaned in to kiss his lips as Phil finished putting on his own navy blue jumper and matching trackies.

“I love you too,” Phil said and bent down to grab the mismatched socks that he had tossed on the floor. “Take the suitcase to the door, and make sure Eli is up.”

“Aye aye,” Dan said cheerfully giving Phil’s ass a light slap before turning toward the bed to grab the suitcase that had been placed at the end.

Dan’s hand wrapped around the black handle, and a loud noise came from the lounge. Dan and Phil both looked up and made eye contact.

“I’m going to assume she’s awake,” Dan laughed, tugging up the suitcase and walking to the door. Phil laughed as well and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

“Daddy!” A squeaky voice shouted as soon as the door to Dan and Phil’s bedroom opened. Dan hoisted the suitcase up and peered around the large black bag, to be met with large blue eyes.

Eli looked Dan up and down, “Where Daddy?” She said, she moved her little feet closer to Dan before grabbing his leg and moving around him. “Daddy!” She shouted as soon as she saw Phil, Dan listened for Phil’s small response of ‘Hi, Baby,’ and his heart swelled at the softness of the exchange. Dan grinned as he moved toward the front door, setting down the suitcase as soon as he made it and immediately turning back to his and Phil’s room where their toddler was most likely bouncing on the bed or stirring up some kind of trouble.

He looked through the door and saw Phil grabbing a few extra items for the carry on bag from their dresser completely distracted from Eli trying to climb onto the king sized bed.

“What’re you doing, Eli?” Dan asked walking towards her, she looked up at him and grinned her cheeky dimpled smile.

“Climbing,” She said simply tugging on the sheets on the bed so she could pull herself up.

Dan inched closer and held out his hands at a loose ‘I’m-about-to-be-the-best-tickle-monster’ stance, “Like a little monkey?”

“Yeah,” She tugged again, and she managed to get herself where her tummy was flat against the mattress. She turned her face to the side and saw Dan’s hands, before shrieking and turning, trying to scurry away quickly, but instead falling victim to the tickle monster.

Phil turned quickly to see what was going on, and laughed as he saw Eli curled up on the bed as Dan tickled her mercilessly. She laughed so hard her face turned bright red as she screamed with joy.

“Papa, Papa,” She panted between laughs, “Stop, Papa!” She laughed excitedly. Dan leaned in and tugged up her shirt to blow a raspberry on her tummy. She squealed. Dan grabbed her by the sides and lifted her up throwing her into the air and catching her again, he covered her cheeks with kisses.

“Are you ready to go see Nanny?” Dan asked as her moved his squirmy toddler to rest in his warm arms.

She squealed happily, and bounced excitedly in Dan’s arms. “Nanny!” She shouted, still squirming so she could get out of her Papa’s arms and run around. Dan set her down on the ground and she started bouncing up and down happily. 

“You know who else is gonna be there?” Phil interjected, Eli stopped bouncing and looked up to Phil.

“Uncle Martyn?” She asked. Phil nodded and another squeal was released from Eli’s little body.

“N’ Auntie Corn?”

“Of course,” Phil said, which caused his already squealing daughter to squeal yet again. He smiled and grabbed her up again kissing her cheeks, the way Dan had done just a few moments previous. 

Eli giggled and grabbed Phil’s cheeks, squishing in his face into a ‘fish face’ which caused her to giggle more. “Let’s go get you dressed to go see Nanny, now, alright?”

Eli nodded, a cheeky grin covering her face. “Okay, Daddy.”

~•~•~•~

The ride to the airport had been easy, and Eli had been an angel getting through airport security, her normal loud self quieter as she went through with Phil, Dan following close behind them. She listened carefully walking through the screening, even when they had to take away her grey knitted blankie for screening, which Dan and Phil thought for sure would result in a tantrum from their three-nager.

When they handed her blanket back to her she muttered a quick ‘thank you’ before immediately clinging back onto Phil.

The plane was surprisingly easy as well, she had been easily convinced to used the bathroom before boarding, and then managed to fall asleep once boarding the flight and placing herself in Dan’s lap and cuddling with her blankie. They hadn’t really planned for her to sleep the whole time, but by the time they had landed and she woke up, she had slept just under two hours, meaning she would be well-rested for whatever Christmas festivities Kath had planned.

As they were exiting the plane to the small airport on the Isle of Man, Eli lifted her fist and rubbed at her eye, the other fist still clutching to a mix of Dan’s black sweater and her blanket. Dan hiked her up so she was more upright, and she leaned into his hold a bit. 

“Love you, Papa,” She whispered, and tugged her blankie to be up by her face. Dan grinned and kissed her cheek.

“Love you too, baby,” He whispered back. “You ready to go see Nanny?” 

Eli perked up. “Nanny here?”

Phil who had been walking a bit ahead with their luggage slowed to look around for Kath who was picking them up. Phil saw her and waved, before turning to his husband and daughter.

“She’s right there, monkey, you wanna go get her?” Phil spoke softly to her. Eli turned quickly in Dan’s arms to Phil.

Eli nodded her head, “Nanny!” She shouted, as Dan set her down, her little boots hitting the floor, and candy striped leggings moving quick as she ran to her grandmother. Kath bent down and opened her arms up wide for her granddaughter to run into. “Nanny, Nanny, Nanny!” She bounded happily jumping into Kath’s arms and hugging her tightly.

“Hi, sweet thing, have you been good this year?” Kath asked gently, Eli nodded her head, “Santa’s gonna bring you loads of gifts this year then, huh?”

“Yeah!” Eli giggled excitedly, “I want playdough that looks like ice cream.”

Kath, who had already been sent her gifts so they could do Christmas morning at her house, already knew that was one of the things she was getting and grinned at the little one, “Oh yeah?” 

Dan and Phil walked up behind her and grinned at their excited little girl. Kath leaned in and whispered into Eli’s ear, “Have your Daddy and Papa been good, too?”

Eli nodded, but then quickly shook her head. “They get coal,” She whispered giggling to her Nanny. “Naughty words!”

Kath looked up to her son who was bright red at his daughter’s accusation, “Philip Michael, I thought I taught you better,” She faux-yelled at him, “and you too, Daniel James,” She said as soon as she saw Dan laughing at a now grinning Phil, “No naughty words.” She grinned at them before winking, and watching as Eli cracked up at the exchange.

“Santa gives you co-oal!” Eli howled with laughter. She turned and looked to Kath who was beginning to stand up, “Where grandad?”

“He’s in the car, waiting for us,” Kath said quickly, now giving her son and son-in-law quick hugs. “We better get going, yeah?” Phil grabbed onto their luggage once more, before the pack headed off, with Eli attached to Kath’s hand.

~•~•~•~

“Daddy,” Eli whispered from her spot stood next to Dan and Phil’s bed, in a small pajama set that Kath had bought her that made her look like a little elf. She peered over the side to a sleeping Phil. “Daddy.”

She grabbed a hold of his bicep and squeezed a little, shaking his arm around a bit. “Daddy, wake up!” She got a bit louder, causing Phil to groan. “Santa came!” She bounced excitedly, getting progressively louder. “We hafta look, Daddy!” 

Phil peeled his eyes open a bit before grabbing onto his daughter by her sides and hoisting her onto the bed as he had grown so used to doing on nights she had been upset or just needed a cuddle. Phil sighed and closed his eyes again.

“Papa, up!” She turned now bouncing towards Dan. Dan groaned and opened his eyes to look at Eli, who had her blankie wrapped tightly in her little hand. 

“Hmm?” He hummed.

“Santa came, Papa!” She squealed, jumping on top of Dan. She grinned a huge grin as she laid on top of him.

“Did he?” Dan asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and using the other to whack Phil awake.

“Huh,” Phil muttered, rolling over to Dan and immediately latching kisses to his jaw. Dan lifted his hand and put it between his own face and Phil’s lips. His breath hitched and he opened them to see his toddler and his husband, one more wide awake than the other.

“Nanny say Santa came!” Eli squealed in Dan’s ear making him squint his eyes at the loud noise, and causing Phil to laugh at the action. 

“We better get up then, huh?” Phil yawned, pushing the cream duvet off his shirtless body.

“Yes,” Eli said, tugging the blanket down from Dan’s body as well, dropping her own blanket in the process. 

“Happy Christmas, Baby,” Dan whispered and placed a kiss to Eli’s head pushing himself off the bed and grabbing her dropped blanket to hand back to her.

“Happy Christmas, Papa,” Eli said, cuddling into him. 

“Up, Phil,” Dan scolded, causing Eli to laugh. “Eli wants presents.”

Phil laughed from his spot still partially under the covers.

“Up, Daddy!” Eli copied, which made Phil get up from his spot and quickly run over to Eli so he could tickle her sides and watch her happily squirm in Dan’s arms. “No, Daddy!” She giggled happily.

“Is it present time, Monkey?” Phil asked grabbing a sweater from the dresser and tugging it over his head.

“Yes,” she laughed and leaned towards Phil, “N’brekkie.” Phil laughed at the word she picked up from his husband’s vocabulary as he took her from Dan’s arm.

“Okay, Monkey,” Phil said pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Let’s go see Nanny, and open your gifts, huh?”

After a squeal from the smallest Lester, the three left the room and headed downstairs. As they stepped downstairs, Phil bent down and placed Eli on the ground so she could run to the tree, where Kath had set out her gifts, and others. She bounced with excitement, and when she turned and saw Cornelia in a matching pajama set as her she squealed even more and ran to her. 

“You see?” She squealed pointing to her own pajamas before pointing to Cornelia’s.

Cornelia laughed and nodded, “Yes, I do see! Look at us!” The rest of those up laughed as Kath quickly stood to go take pictures of her precious granddaughter and daughter-in-law.

Nigel and Martyn peeked in from the kitchen to see the excited toddler. They both grinned at her before returning to making breakfast.

Kath smiled as she finished taking their pictures, “Are you ready to open your presents?” She asked Eli, who nodded aggressively and ran to her Nanny. Dan and Phil smiled happily at their little girl, and they themselves moved to the couch so they could watch her open her gifts that ‘Santa’ had got her.

Kath handed her a few gifts to open, which she tore into revealing a playdough ice cream set, that caused her to squeal and bounce. She stood and tugged the gift over to Dan and Phil’s laps where she set it.

“Look! Look!” She squealed, unknowing that they had bought it for her.

“Santa must know you really well,” Dan winked, “Go open another one, Baby.” Dan cuddled into Phil, moving the playdough to his side and watching Eli turn towards one of her other gifts. She tore open the paper and saw a set of Mickey stuffed toys.

“Mickey!” She looked over the gift, and giggled happily before opening a few more gifts.

After a few more gifts, which has all been followed with excited squealing and impromptu dance moves, Phil sat up and pulled out one last gift for his and Dan’s daughter. Dan smiled when he saw Phil pull it out to hand to Eli.

“Monkey,” Phil caught her attention, Eli turned to face Phil, “Me and Papa got you a gift too,” He handed her the small box for her to open.

“Okay,” She said walking close and tugging open the top of the box. She peered in and looked, her eyes landing on a collar. “What that?” She asked sweetly, reaching her hand in to tug out the black collar with small rhinestones.

“It’s a dog collar, Baby,” Dan answered, “We’re gonna get a puppy.”

“A puppy?” She shouted, leaning toward Phil so she could get hoisted up into his lap. Phil nodded, and Dan pulled out his phone to show pictures of the corgi puppy Dan and Phil he agreed on two weeks previous. Eli stared at the picture of the little black and white corgi puppy that sat in Dan’s lap in the picture. “Cute puppy,” Eli whispered, grabbing Dan’s phone and looking at the pictures.

“Oh,” Cornelia’s sweet voice filled the air, “I have a gift for Kath,” She lifted a box and handed it to Kath, before pulling out her phone. “Martyn, Nigel!” Cornelia called. Martyn and Nigel walked into the lounge, Martyn immediately walking up to Cornelia’s side and wrapping his arm around her.

Cornelia began recording as Kath opened the gift to reveal two more pairs of pajamas similar to the ones Cornelia and Eli wore.

“Me and Mook were approved for adoption of a four year old and a two year old. They’re siblings, one boy, one girl,” Cornelia began explaining as everyone’s jaw dropped in the room. “We get to go pick them up in one week.”

Kath let a few tears spring from her eyes, and she got up to go run and hug her oldest son and daughter-in-law. Dan and Phil got up as well, Dan hoisting Eli up to his hip before going and hugging Martyn and Cornelia as well. 

“Congrats, guys,” Dan said happily, Phil patting his brother on the back. 

“Can’t wait to meet the new Lesters,” Phil said and pulled in his husband closer. 

“Me too,” Martyn and Cornelia said in unison, group hugging their family tight at the news of their biggest, most-exciting Christmas gift.

It wasn’t until later that night, when Dan and Phil were tucked under the covers that they relished in the fact that Eli wouldn’t be the only grandchild anymore.

”Do we have to, like, prepare Eli for her new cousins?” Dan asked softly, cuddling into Phil.

”I have no idea,” Phil muttered back, kissing Dan’s temple, “Happy Christmas, Dan.”

Dan bent his face upwards and kissed Phil on the lips a few times, gently, “Happy Christmas, Phil.”


End file.
